


Solitary

by Em_i_a



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_i_a/pseuds/Em_i_a
Summary: Edel Sesslyn has been alone ever since she could remember. At a very young age, she had learned how to fend for herself without the help of anyone else. But when Edel finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time on a settlement on Maldo Kreis, she is forced into a partnership with a mysterious, bounty hunting Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Original Female Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Edel wasn’t one to be lying awake at night, but there was something in the air that made her on edge. Since she was a child she had ran away from every single situation that might’ve placed her in danger of being caught by authorities. Now she was an adult, with the same worries she had managed to push away for sixteen years. She felt like she was being watched by someone, and the hunch made her stomach twist and turn into tight knots.  
  
A bead of sweat dripped down her temple as she peeked out of the window just above her cot, her eyes scanning over the snow hazed environment of Maldo Kreis, not being able to see anything but the outlines of the bars and surrounding stores the settlement had. I’m not being watched, she thought, repeating the sentence to herself as she pulled the blankets up to her neck, turning herself toward the wall of her extremely small house, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
“You’re not being watched Edel…You are not being watched.” She whispered, clenching a fistful of sheets, attempting to compose herself, not wanting to be sucked into the racing thoughts of being potentially hunted again. There was no way they could’ve found her, and there was no way that they were still looking for her either. It had been years since the last time she ran into someone who was after her, and they didn’t survive the encounter. The message of how dangerous she was could’ve been screamed from the top of the hills that day, and it was loud and clear that she wasn’t someone to be messed with, not at that point at least. Maldo Kreis had been her safe haven for years, but at that moment, it seemed like her time there was going to be coming to an end.

* * *

  
The next morning came through the clouds slowly, awakening Edel from the light sleep she achieved after calming herself down from the void of her overthinking. From outside, the snow blew across the settlement, still creating the haze before her eyes. She still couldn’t see anything clearly, but thankfully she knew how to get to the bar without even looking up from the ground. The short-statured girl rose from her uncomfortable cot, stretching her arms out every which way to attain the satisfying crack of her bones. She let out a sigh, looking around the cramped one level house she was renting from her boss, in exchange for her employment and help around the bar he owned. It was a good deal, and the fact that it wasn’t a frequently packed place eased her nerves of being found.   
  
She got off the cot, making her way over to the kitchen to retrieve one of many ration packs she had collected from the market throughout the last few weeks. Quickly, she rehydrated the unappetizing food, consuming it as she searched her dresser for a change of clothes, not that she had many options in that category. After collecting a heavy long-sleeve duraweave, a pair of cargo pants, and her makeshift armour she had created over the course of three years, she made her way to the washroom, stripping herself of her sleepwear, letting it all pile up on the floor. She caught her reflection in the mirror briefly, as she slipped into her change of clothes, her scarred, Pantoran lineage body shaking her to the core.  
  
Every time she saw the marks, she could’ve sworn that she was taken back to every memory they wielded, it was something she had to carry with her, all those times she cauterized her own wounds in the loneliness of caves and huts that were offered to her. It was one of many things that haunted the young woman during the night.  
  
Edel carefully shifted her armour over her chest, securing it tightly with a forceful pull, the metal instantly cooling her skin, as she slid her thick shirt over it, covering the metal up as best as she could. She checked herself out in the mirror, turning to the side to see if the armour was noticeable, which it rarely was. Her hands ran over the front of her shirt, feeling the smooth indentations the metal made beneath it, releasing a small sigh.  
  
“Good enough.” She mumbled, tying her wavy, frizzy, platinum white hair up into two braided buns, a style that was comfy, yet professional, even though she worked at a bar where nobody particularly cared about her appearance. She took the last bite of polystarch, quickly chewing and swallowing before moving out of the washroom, checking the time that loomed on her wall, as she pulled on her black leather boots. Twenty minutes after eight, that’s a record. She thought, huddling up into one of her jackets, zipping it all the way up to her chin in an attempt to stay warm for her fifteen-minute trek to work.   
  
The young woman swung open the door in one swift movement, stepping out of the house and locking it up, turning on her heel to begin the walk. A gust of snow blew by her, as she shoved her hands into her pockets, stomping down on the dusty ground, leaving clear indentations of her footprints, leading a trail all the way to the entrance of her work, where the spiral door opened with a shrieking metallic noise. Her boss; a short, tan, elderly man, glanced up at her, nodding his head with a silent greeting as she unzipped her coat, and shook off the snow.  
  
“You’re here early.” He pointed out, his eyes studying her closely, immediately recognizing the tiredness in her face, “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, watching her hang the jacket up on the hook behind the bar.  
  
“Is it that obvious?” She responded curiously, touching the purple circles beneath her eyes. He gave her a curt nod.  
  
“To me it is…You have been working with me for years, I can tell when you haven’t gotten enough rest, Edel.” She picked up one of the bar towels, beginning to dry some of the glasses that were speckled with water droplets, as her stomach began to twist, and mush, pooling into oblivion of nerves again. He could see her demeanour change, watching her eyes close tightly, seeing her place a half-dried cup down on the bar, “You alright though?” She let out a shaky breath, considering telling him the truth, knowing that she would be able to confide in him if need be, but not wanting to drag him into the situation if there was a possibility of it becoming something serious.  
  
“Yeah…Just feeling nauseous, it’s probably the ration pack I ate this morning.” He raised his eyebrows at her, as she picked the glass back up again, dragging the bar towel across the remaining droplet. Another pang of nerves struck her stomach, causing her to grip the mug in her hand tightly, attempting to shield the bodily reaction from her boss. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by one of the patrons getting slammed into one of the round tables that had been strewn around the bar.  
  
“Look at his glands…I bet we could sell them at the port!” Edel looked over at the confrontation, noticing a blue-skinned Mythrol man with his face pressed roughly against the wood. There was one human trawler, who was the one speaking in Huttese, while the other one, who held the man down, looked to be of Quarren descent. It seemed like something had gone wrong during their conversation, or at least that’s what Edel assumed.  
  
“Please!” The Mythrol man said calmly, “I have credits…Take them.” He added, placing around four onto the table with his gloved hand.   
  
“He’s young, the musk will be sweet.” The human trawler continued, ignoring what the man had just offered, as the Quarren lifted the Mythrol up from the table, one of their mugs spilling, and soaking into the wood. A knife was removed from the human's pocket, the blade looking sharp enough that it would be able to slice through skin without even placing much pressure on it, which made Edel’s nerves boil even more than before. Just as the man brought the knife towards the Mythrol’s precious glands, the spiral door screeched open, interrupting the tense interaction.   
  
She could feel everyone immediately tense up, turning her attention to the shadowy, yet metallic figure that stood in the doorway of the bar. Edel could’ve sworn that her heart had removed itself from the chest cavity it stayed in, and fell into her stomach…It was a Mandalorian. She immediately felt the need to duck under the bar to protect herself, to hide from the monstrous figure that plenty of people had warned her about. The automatic assumption she had in her mind was that it had a bounty on her, someone must’ve figured out where she was and hired it to hunt her down. Everything had begun to make sense, especially the fact that she felt like she was being watched the entire night. Yet she stood her ground beside her boss, who looked equally on edge.   
  
The Mandalorian stepped into the bar, his cape swaying with each stride he took, everyone's eyes seemed to be plastered on him, watching every step he made.  
  
“You spilled my drink.” The human trawler spat in Huttese, as The Mandalorian settled himself in front of the long wooden bar table, his positioning inches away from where Edel stood. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat, gulping down the air that was stuck in her esophagus. The visor in the helmet was pitch black, so she wasn’t able to tell whether or not the figure was staring at her, which only made her bodily reactions build.  
  
“Hey, Mando!” The trawler exclaimed, walking towards them, “I said, you spilled…My drink.” The man stopped beside The Mandalorian, who kept staring ahead, ignoring what he was saying. The interaction gave Edel time to take in the red-coated steel that the broad figure wore over his chest. It had seemed old and beaten like it needed a makeover of sorts. She could see the wrist plates that the bounty hunter wore, noticing a grappling hook hidden inside of one of them. _It was probably installed to catch people who were trying to evade their impending doom, Gods only know how many people it was used on_. She thought, looking away quickly, almost as if she felt it’s violent eyes studying her.  
  
“He says you spilled his drink.” Edel’s boss translated, assuming that the bounty hunter didn’t understand what the trawler was saying, as the Quarren threw the Mythrol man down onto the table, moving away from him to join his friend in the confrontation, “It’s fine…It’s on me.” Edel could tell her boss was attempting to diffuse the situation by offering a drink on the house, it wasn’t like him to do that, but if it meant preventing a bar fight, he would offer the entire place free drinks. He took the glass out of Edel’s hands and began prepping the mixture, as she kept her eyes trained on the three of them.  
  
“Is that real Beskar steel?” The trawler questioned, as the Quarren roughly bumped shoulders with The Mandalorian. The man sharply, and quickly, dragged his knife across the topic of conversation, a crisp shriek flowing off of the metal in an instant.  
  
“Here…” Her boss announced, placing the mixture down onto the table, sliding it over to the trawler, attempting to not get dragged into a physical confrontation. The mug stopped halfway down the bar, being interrupted by the leather-gloved hand of The Mandalorian. Edel immediately tensed up, as the figure threw its shoulders back, slamming the glass into one of the patron's faces before slamming the Quarren’s face against the brim of the bar, almost knocking him out. The trawler attempted to stab at the Beskar covered hunter, only to have his arm stopped and twisted in mid-movement, as his own knife punctured his back. The Mandalorian threw him to the ground harshly, drawing his attention to the Quarren who was trying to make a quick escape through the spiral doorway. The bounty hunter shot out the grappling hook, catching its leg, before yanking on the wire and tripping him, causing his face to slam into the snow-dusted ground. The Mandalorian began pulling, dragging the Quarren back into the bar, as he turned onto his back and took out a blaster, taking one shot at his enemy, before the bounty hunter took out his own weapon and shot at the control panel, which caused the door to close.   
  
When it had sensed the intrusion it only tightened around the Quarren, until it violently sliced him in half, one side dropping into the bar, while the other dropped onto the ground outside. Edel’s mouth fell open, as she felt her entire body tense at the sight. The Mandalorian unhooked the grabbling tool from the Quarren’s leg, retracting it back into the wrist guard, before placing the blaster back into its thigh holster. The bar had fallen silent, watching the bounty hunter turn around, and make it’s way over to the patron who had been getting harassed just moments before.  
  
“Thank you…Thank you very much.” He spoke, sliding his credits back towards him, “You have my heartfelt gratitude.” He added, looking up at The Mandalorian, with a smile on his face. Nobody could tell what facial expression was beneath that helmet, but what Edel could sense was the silence that flooded the room, as the Mythrol man waited for the bounty hunter to speak.  
  
“You know what? Here.” The man slid his credits across the table, feeling the anxiousness in his body building “You take my credits, and buy yourself a drink.” That’s when all the tension Edel had washed away quickly, as The Mandalorian placed its bounty puck onto the table, turning it on with a featherlight beep. The hologram was not of her, but of the man that was offering the credits. An audible sigh was released from her mouth, which almost drew unwanted attention to her.  
  
“Oh…Is that a bounty puck?” Once again The Mandalorian didn’t say a word, and just stood in front of him, whether or not he was staring, that was unbeknownst to everyone, “Is…Is that me?” The Mythrol asked, almost as if he wanted confirmation for something that was being swung in front of his face. He let out a defeated sigh.  
  
“Look…Uh, there must be some mistake, I can get you more credits, and I-.” He was then cut off, by the modulated, rough voice of The Mandalorian.   
  
“I can bring you in warm…” He started, reaching down to his thigh holster, placing his hand on top of his blaster, “Or I can bring you in cold.” The choice was easy in Edel’s mind, and she could see from the terrified look in the Mythrol man's face that he had already made his decision, holding his wrists out to The Mandalorian in defeat. The hunter immediately entrapped the man's wrists in the cuffs, lifting him out of his seated position before turning around, his helmet facing Edel’s direction.  
  
“And you.” He pointed, watching her large yellow eyes go wide, almost similar to a loth cats expression, “…You’ve been on the bounty list for a while…” She felt her face drain, her skin growing cold immediately, “Which means you’re also coming with me.” He stated, taking another set of cuffs out of his utility belt.  
  
“She’s not one of your bounties.” Her boss pointed out, putting his arm in front of her, attempting to push her behind him.  
  
“She might not be one of my bounties…But I can assure you she has been on several pucks…Yet nobody has been able to find her.” Edel’s heart began to race, feeling her throat tighten. The fear blooming in the pit of her stomach as the brooding Mandalorian stood in front of the bar, with the cuffs already open, ready for her wrists to be in them. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back any emotions that were attempting to fall out of her. _She needed to be strong…_  
  
“It’s okay.” She whispered to her boss, biting the inside of her bottom lip as her lids revealed her bright yellow eyes again, staring into The Mandalorian’s visor. Slowly she moved around the bar, putting her wrists out in front of her, not wanting to end up like the Quarren who had been sliced in half by the door. In one quick motion, her hands were cuffed together, and both, her and the Mythrol were being dragged out of the bar. She took one last look at her boss, and mouthed a simple sorry to him, before leaving the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Without her jacket, Edel felt like every inch of her body was being frostbitten. Even though Pantoran’s were known as being warm-blooded, somehow the weather was defying her genetics. Her teeth clattered together, feeling another gust of wind and snow blow against her face, the flecks sticking and melting on her cheeks, while she lifted her shoulders, attempting to heat herself up. The Mandalorian walked in front of the two bounties, his cape flowing with the gusts of air that blew by him, as the three approached a Ferryman who was dressed in a thick parka.  
  
“I need passage to the yards.” The bounty hunter's modulated voice explained, as Edel watched the Kubaz place the flute into its mouth, which looked similar to an elephant trunk, playing a few notes, before turning around. They watched as the Landspeeder approached their location; it was painted a golden yellow, almost similar to the colour of Edel’s eyes, and the machinery looked perfect for a three-person trip, but when The Mandalorian heard the familiar sounds from the droid that was manning the ship, he immediately protested.  
  
“No droids.” His voice seemed to be in a lower tone, almost as if the hailer was supposed to know his preference.   
  
“I assure you, this speeder is brand new. It’s the latest model…” The Ferryman explained, motioning to the machinery behind him. Edel watched, as The Mandalorian took out a credit and flipped it towards him, watching the Kubaz catch it in his right hand, looking at what he had caught before adding “At your pleasure.” Returning the flute to the elephant trunk, playing a few more notes, which sent the new speeder off, and brought along a man driven one that looked like it was on the brink of breaking down at any time. The engine was sputtering, as thin grey clouds of exhaust exited the back of it, stopping in front of them and backfiring. The Ferryman motioned to the ride, almost satisfied with what he had summoned. The driver turned the speeder off for a moment, leaning his arm on the side of it, turning his attention to the group, his hood falling off his bald head in the process.  
  
“Where to?” He questioned, watching The Mandalorian push the two bounties towards the broken down machinery.  
  
“I need to get passage to the yards.” The gruff voice informed the driver, keeping his visor fixated on the Mythrol, and Edel, observing them as they struggled to get into the back seats of the speeder.  
  
“No problem.” The driver responded, keeping his eyes focused on what was in front of him as The Mandalorian got into the passenger seat. In one swift movement, they were speeding down the ice-covered planet, rushing towards the designated destination. Edel continued to shiver the entire ride, only growing colder due to the heightened speed, she could’ve sworn that she had lost all feeling in her face, and arms, but it seemed like nobody was concerned, which was something she was used to. The driver took out a pair of binoculars, raising them to his goggle-covered eyes, keeping one hand on the wheel while doing so.   
  
“You know what he’s looking for?” The Mythrol spoke, looking over at The Mandalorian, before continuing “You’re looking for Ravinaks, right?” The driver removed the binoculars, shifting his head to the side to respond.  
  
“It’s clear right now, but be careful near the port…Everyone dumps their Grey Holds out. They think their whole entire planet is their own personal stink pit.” He explained, approaching The Mandalorian’s old fashioned ship, which Edel had recognized, but couldn’t find a name for. The Mythrol’s mouth dropped open, almost in disbelief that this was going to be the ship that he was going to be flying in. The metal looked worn down like it needed a bit of maintenance or a few unknown fixes here and there, but it was nothing to protest about.  
  
“Here we are.” The driver announced as the Mythrol leaned forward, looking at The Mandalorian.  
  
“You’re kidding me, right?” He questioned, now looking over to Edel, thinking that she was going to have the same concerns, yet she was already crawling out of the speeder.  
  
“Get out.” The Mandalorian commanded, hopping over the edge, his boots landing on the snow-covered ground, as he reached over, grabbing the Mythrol by his jacket to aid him in getting out of the speeder.  
  
“I’ll hire us a Livery Cruiser. No big deal, it won’t come out of your end, I’ll pay for it.” He offered, watching Edel join his side, “I’m just trying to make things pleasant.” He added, watching The Mandalorian approach the driver.  
  
“Hey, it’s time to go, so let's settle up.” He warned as the bounty hunter handed him a pile of credits, before walking towards his ship, “I’d stay off the ice if I were you.” He added, speeding off soon after.   
  
“You think there’s really something to worry about?” The Mythrol whispered to Edel, who kept her eyes glued to The Mandalorian’s movements.  
  
“If there is…He doesn’t really seem to care.” She replied, motioning to the hunk of metal that walked by, as the two of them brought their attention back to the speeder that was driving away. That’s when Edel had sensed the rumbling beneath her feet, the presence of something bigger, and stronger brewing under the unsteady barrier that separated them from the freezing cold water. A creature's roar echoed through her ears, as the ice cracked, and the speeder disappeared in one quick move.  
  
“Holy…Kriff.” Her voice shuddered, feeling the Mythrol’s hands wrap around one of her arms, and drag her across the ice towards the wing of the ship.  
  
“Open the hatch! Open the hatch!” He screamed loudly, throwing Edel onto the cold metal, before joining her, as the both of them watched a crack split down the centre of the ice, hearing the creatures growl venturing closer and closer to them. Once it had reached a few meters away from the ship they knew they were toast, the two bounties letting out a shared scream of terror, before being pulled inside by The Mandalorian, as the Ravinak jumped up from beneath the ice, and sank its large teeth into the wing they were standing on just moments before.   
  
“Dank Farrik, that was close!” The Mythrol exclaimed, claiming one of the seats behind the pilot’s one, his eyes watching Edel as she slid down the metal walls of the ship, the relief almost taking her out at the knees, “Stay off the ice…That’s the understatement of the millennium.” He added, observing The Mandalorian flicking a few switches on the motherboard, attempting to raise the ship without taking care of the creature that was latched onto the wing. Edel’s stomach turned, feeling a tilt in gravity, as a large thud threw them all forward.  
  
“It’s taking us down! What’re you doing?!” The Mythrol panicked.   
  
“It’s going to take us under if you don’t do something!” Edel yelled over the alarms that began to ring throughout the ship, as The Mandalorian stood up from the pilot chair, casually striding over to the sliding door, retrieving his trident before climbing down the ladder, going out of their sight. Edel buried her head in her knees, waiting for the vicious pulling to stop. That’s when a loud roar pierced her ears as if the creature was screeching in pain. The Mandalorian returned soon after.  
  
“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go.” The Mythrol repeated, watching him reclaim his seat, flicking a few more buttons before the smooth flight began. 

* * *

  
Edel kept her spot on the ground next to the sliding doors of the ship, not wanting to move a muscle out of fear of being frozen in carbonite…She knew how brutal some bounty hunters could be, cross that over with the brutality of a Mandalorian, and Edel could see there would be trouble if she acted tough with him. The Mythrol on the other hand seemed to have a different plan in mind.  
  
“I like your ship…She’s a classic.” He complimented, even though The Mandalorian, and Edel knew he was only saying that to create small talk, “Razor Crest, am I right?” He leaned forward, “Pre-empire?” He added, not receiving a response back, only the sound of the engine rumbling. Edel stared at the Mythrol, hoping that he would look at her, and take the sign she was trying to give him to shut up.   
  
“I have a lot of credits by the way. That’s why I offered to hail a Cruiser.” The Mandalorian still refrained from speaking, keeping his visor trained to the buttons and switches. A sigh was released from the Mythrol.  
  
“How much are they paying you?” He asked. Edel didn’t understand how The Mandalorian could be so patient with someone who was so annoying. Even though both of them were captured, she wasn’t piling on questions and pushing the bounty hunter's buttons like he was, she was trying to avoid his attention as much as possible.   
  
“Is it true that you guys never take off your helmets?” Then there was silence yet again, Edel thought that maybe the question would’ve struck a nerve, but The Mandalorian still kept his stoic composure, not even turning his head to the side to look at the Mythrol.  
  
“Boy…I think I have to use the vacc tube.” He announced, “I mean…I can do it her-.”  
  
“I swear to god…If you do, you’ll be dead before we reach whatever planet we’re going to.” Edel snapped, her eyes glaring up at him, immediately garnering a look of shock, as he stood up from his seat.  
  
“Well, you heard the lady, I’m gonna go look for that vacc tube since clearly, I can’t really go anywhere else…If that’s alright with you of course?” Silence overtook the ship once again, which gave the Mythrol his answer, “Great.” He added, slowly making his way over to the sliding doors, motioning for Edel to go with him. She shook her head quickly, motioning to The Mandalorian.  
  
‘Are you out of your kriffing mind?!’ The mouthed words made The Mythrol’s expression drop immediately, as he went on his exploration alone, leaving her with the bounty hunter. Once the doors slid closed, she straightened herself up against the wall, leaning her head back against the lit-up panels, watching The Mandalorian’s leather gloves flick across the switches.  
  
“Found it! Thanks, it might take a while, I’m molting.” The Mythrol explained, making Edel take her pink lip between her teeth, chewing on the dry skin out of fear that The Mandalorian would notice him making more movement than he should’ve been. Her in tune ears could hear a familiar sound of a keypad beeping, and if she was able to hear it, she knew The Mandalorian could as well. A loud clang echoed throughout the ship, followed by another set of keypad beeping.  
  
“Oh, this feels a lot better. I haven’t evacuated since the solstice.” Edel kept her eyes trained to the stiff Mandalorian, noticing that his flicking and pressing had stopped momentarily. “Yeah…I was hoping to be free for Life Day. Maybe even, uh…” He paused abruptly, a beat of silence passing through his sentence, as the bounty hunter quietly rose from his seat. She could feel her stomach lurch, watching him stealthily make his way to the sliding doors, which opened with ease. Edel leaned forward, crawling on her hands and knees behind him, her eyes glued on the way he slipped down the ladder.  
  
“Uh…Get home to the family…” The Mythrol continued, as Edel hung herself through the area where the ladder was so she could watch how The Mandalorian was going to handle this situation, hoping that she wouldn’t be the only breathing bounty after this.  
  
“But I guess that’s not gonna happen this year.” The Mythrol added with a disappointed tone, only to hear the horrific, monotoned voice of The Mandalorian, coming out from right behind him.  
  
“Probably not.” In one harsh pull, the Mythrol is thrown into the bounties built-in carbonite freezing chamber, the last noise he made being a loud groan, almost like in those final moments he was in pain, as the mist sprays, and surrounds him. Edel watches in horror, seeing The Mandalorian remove the large slab of carbonite, and drag it towards the hangers he has built for them, noticing that there is one extra space. Once he hooks the Mythrol to the storage unit, he turns his visor to Edel, walking towards her with brute speed.  
  
“Now you’re next.” He announces, reaching his gloved hand up to grab at the back of her duraweave, pulling her down from the top of the ladder, a loud slam knocking the air out of her lungs. If it wasn’t for the armour she was wearing beneath the shirt, she would’ve probably broken a few ribs, and attained several more unknown injuries. Edel went from zero to a hundred when she had regained composure, immediately grabbing The Mandalorian’s wrist between her cuffed hands, attempting to escape from the death grip he had on the back of her neck, as she turned onto her knees, trying to put all her weight into the ground so he wouldn’t be able to pick her up. He grunted, dragging her across the metal floor, listening to the struggled breaths she emitted, feeling one of her hands tapping around his wrist, until she found the button of the grappling hook, quickly leaning forward, and bending The Mandalorian’s elbow, before pressing the ejection button, hearing a loud clang, hoping that the hook had gotten stuck into something around them. Edel leaned back, taking her hands off of his wrist to put all her weight onto the grappling wire, which threw the bounty hunter off his balance, providing the opportunity to sweep one of his legs out from beneath him. When he fell to the ground, she began to crawl backwards, attempting to make it to the ladder, reaching her cuffed hands out to grip one of the steps.  
  
The Mandalorian’s gloved hand wrapped around her ankle, dragging her away from the escape, as he reached down to his thigh holster, pulling his blaster out. Edel recognized the sound in an instant, causing her to turn over onto her back to face him. In complete terror she held her hands out in front of her, every fibre of her being going into survival mode, her wide eyes staring into the emotionless visor of his helmet.  
  
“P-Please…You don’t want to do this.” She stuttered, as The Mandalorian watched her yellow irises go from his visor to the blaster he was gripping in his hand, a tremor beginning to shake through his extended arm, a motion that seemed to be out of his control, “C-Carbonite won’t stop me from severely hurting you…Now please, lower the blaster, so we can t-talk like civil beings.” She may not have seen it, but she could sense the monster's eyes settling on her, as she realized the subtle movement his arm was making, closing her hands immediately, shielding her pale blue palms, the tremor halting moments after. He kept the blaster pointed at her regardless of her pleads, slowly regaining his stoic composure.  
  
“When we arrive on Nevarro you’re getting turned into the Bounty Hunters Guild…I’ll spare you the carbonite freezing, but if I hear one word out of you, I’ll be bringing you in cold like your friend over there.” He warned, motioning to his collection of bounties behind him, “Understand?”  
  
“…This isn’t really us talking like civil beings…It is more like you regulating what I can and can’t do.”  
  
“You think you get a say?” He asked.  
  
“I should.” She responded, shifting around on the stiff metal flooring, pushing a few stray hairs away from her eyes, “I could be an asset to you.” She added nervously, observing his body language shift beneath the stare she had fixated on him, watching his knees bend to crouch down in front of her.  
  
“How did you come to that conclusion?” She backed up slightly, leaning herself onto the ladder.  
  
“…I’ve somehow evaded bounties for years…I ha-“  
  
“You have run away from your issues, and forced people to waste their time trying to hunt you down.” He interrupted, “Still don’t know how that can be an asset to me, it just sounds like you’re trying to keep running away from your judgment day.” What he was saying had some truth to it, she was trying to run away again, but now that she found herself stuck in a tough spot with the cold, callous Mandalorian, she had to try and work her way out of it, or else she would be a head on a stick.  
  
“…How about we make up a deal?”   
  
“I don’t do deals.” He responded.  
  
“You’re a bounty hunter…You do deals all the time.”  
  
“I do deals for essentials, things I need.” She bit the flesh on the bottom of her lip, the taste of iron flowing out onto her tongue, “And I’m not taking you under my wing just so I can be your babysitter.” He added.  
  
“Babysitter?” She scoffed, taking offence at his comment, "I’m twenty-two, and I haven’t been taken care of by anybody since I was five…I was independent until you decided to be a good Samaritan and take me off my god damn settlement.” She snapped, letting a shred of anger slip out from between the cracks of her controlled facade. The Mandalorian stood stoic though, not reacting aggressively to her outburst, “You owe me.”  
  
“I owe you absolutely nothing.” He shot back, “But to make you shut up…I’ll listen to your stupid deal.” She continued to bite the inside of her lip, tearing at the raw skin that had continued to slowly leak droplets of blood onto the tip of her tongue.  
  
“You don’t turn me into The Guild, and let me join you on the next bounty if I don’t prove to you that I could be a helpful asset…” She paused, “You can bring me in cold…” The Mandalorian considered the deal for a few moments, recognizing that there was a slim chance of her impressing him that much. Most of his bounties were solo missions anyways, rarely did he need the help of someone else. He could picture the credits he would get for bringing her in though, and if she wasn’t going to put up a fight the second time around then it was going to be easier for him at the end of it all. _One mission…Then she’s gone and out of my life._ He thought, letting out a gruff, modulated sigh, holding out his gloved hand.  
  
“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Hope y'all liked this chapter :), I really enjoyed writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

“Wrap this around your face.” The Mandalorian instructed, handing Edel a long, thin piece of black fabric. It was smooth to the touch, silky between her finger tips, she was expecting it to be coarse and rough, like the material of the bounty hunters cape.  
  
“Can’t I just stay on the ship?” She questioned, looking up, assuming that he was already staring back at her, only to realize he had turned around to face the ships control panel.  
  
“You could, but if you don’t want to be found by The Guild’s workers who are going to be offloading the Carbonite slabs, I would recommend coming with me.” He explained hastily, as the ship tilted forward, causing her stomach to turn due to the abrupt motion. Just by the way The Mandalorian flew his ship, Edel could tell he was used to travelling alone, noticing the lack of verbal communication he had when something like landing was going to happen. Slowly he brought the ship down, landing it directly on a spaceport, releasing a relieved sigh, as he turned everything off, twisting around to face Edel.  
  
“Make sure you cover everything that could be recognized.” He warned, getting up from his chair, to tower over her, covering the light that was gleaming through the windows. She raised her cuffed hands up to him.  
  
“Can’t really do that if my hands are locked together.” Edel pointed out, watching him take out the key to unlock the restraints, letting them drop onto the steel floor with a sudden clang. She rubbed the sore, bruising flesh of her wrists, noticing the dark purple marks slowly forming on her light blue skin, causing her teeth to clench together, not enjoying the sight. The Mandalorian kept his ground, looming over the bounty as she brought the material he provided her up to her face, carefully wrapping it around her chin, before working her way upwards, watching the blue, sea-like colour of her skin being engulfed by the blackness of the fabric.   
  
“Don’t forget the hair.” He added, her movements halting briefly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m just going to leave the hair out on display, that’s not suspicious at all.” She responded sarcastically, continuing the wrapping process, until her face and hair were practically mummified in the loose-fitting material, only her bright, golden coloured eyes popping out from the darkness. “Good enough?” She asked, motioning to her handy work, earning a small shrug from the armoured bounty hunter.  
  
“I guess…Let’s get going.” With those words, she rose from her seat slowly, trying her best to not make sudden movements, assuming The Mandalorian was going to be watching her closely. He motioned for her to go down the ladder first, following suit soon after, before opening the ramp, collecting a few weapons in the process.   
  
Nevarro’s weather was much more bearable than Maldo Kreis’, much to Edel’s relief, as she stepped onto the sand-like texture that plagued the ground.   
  
“The Guild isn’t far from here, about a twenty-minute walk…Don’t do anything stupid when we get in there, just follow my lead, and keep quiet. No. Talking.” He emphasized, pointing his gloved finger at her, almost like he was scolding a child. Edel felt the desire to grab his arm and break it right then and there for the way he spoke to her; it wasn’t the tone he used, it was the words. The way it slipped off his serpentine tongue like he had control over her. The girl pushed away the thoughts, and nodded, practicing the silence and control she would have to display when they walked into the presumably crowded cantina that harboured The Guild.   
  
“Good. Now follow me, and keep up.” He instructed, striding by her, making his way towards the streets with Edel keeping pace with him.

* * *

  
When the two had made it to the entrance of the cantina The Mandalorian had realized what he had gotten himself into by bringing this girl with him. He had almost admitted to her that she was right, and was going to send her back to the ship, in hopes that she wouldn’t attempt to escape. Even if she did, he knew he would find her again…If she had really wanted to run away and leave him though, she had plenty of chances throughout their travels to do so, but she didn’t take any of them.   
  
“Are we going to go in or not?” She questioned, looking at the rusted entrance, as her mind raced with the thoughts of the people that could’ve been behind it. Never had she thought of joining a Bounty Hunters Guild, so she had no idea what to expect from the members. She could picture brooding figures -some even scarier than the Beskar clad man that stood beside her-sharpening their weapons, talking loudly about the people they have killed or caught, depending on what the mission was. A shiver tingled up her spine, as she heard The Mandalorian unlatch his trident from his cape, shoving it towards her.  
  
“If you use it…I’ll shoot.” He warned, watching her hand wrap around it.  
  
“Like I would know how to use one of these…You couldn’t just give me your blaster?” She asked, half-joking, and half-serious. Edel couldn’t tell whether or not he caught the casual tone, but judging by the fact he didn’t say anything, it made her assume he understood that she was only kidding around.  
  
“Remember…No t-“  
  
“Talking…I get it. Now go in.” She interrupted, shifting the trident around in her hands to get comfortable with the new weapon. A loud huff echoed through The Mandalorian’s helmet, shaking his head as he stepped in front of the automatic doors, watching them slide open for him.   
  
The both of them casually waltzed into the cantina, being greeted by the cultural mix of every species. Several conversations were ringing off the walls, in an array of different languages, but it had all seemed to tone down when The Mandalorian walked through the crowd. Edel couldn’t help looking around at the sight, taking in the complete opposite of what she had thought The Guild was going to be. Her head was on a slow swivel, not wanting to look suspicious, as they stopped at a table near the centre of it all.   
  
“Ah, that was fast…” A man's voice admired, catching her attention immediately, “Did you catch them all?” He questioned, as The Mandalorian took out a pile of tracking fobs, placing them on the round table, not saying a word while doing so. Edel couldn’t see the person he was interacting with, but she could tell by the voice that he was much older, pushing into his mid-fifties presumably.   
  
“Good, I’ll begin the off-load.” He added, ordering one of his men to go and do the collecting. The Mandalorian had moved to take a seat in the booth, now revealing the girl behind him to the man he was dealing with. Her assumptions were right on the age aspect; he was human, with dark umber skin, and short black hair. He was elderly, but not enough to be deemed retirement age. His face dawned a moustache, but the rest of it was clean-shaven and glistening slightly due to the warmth of the cantina. He seemed surprised to see another person standing behind the bounty hunter, but motioned for her to take a seat as well, not having the slightest inkling about her identity. The Mandalorian shifted to the side, making space, before she took up the spot next to him, laying the trident across their laps, as the man in front of them turned to the side, to retrieve the payment, placing a small pile of credits onto the table, beside the fobs.  
  
“There are Imperial Credits.” The Mandalorian pointed out, drawing Edel’s eyes to him for a brief moment.  
  
“They still spend.”  
  
“I don’t know if you heard, but the Empire is gone.” He responded. The Empire. Edel shivered at the mention of it.  
  
“It’s all I’ve got.” Right when the payer had said it, The Mandalorian instantly leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the four fobs he had placed on the table, only to have the man grab his wrist to stop him, “Save the theatrics.” Both of them paused, as his gloved hand let go of the trackers, watching the man across from him dig around to find a different currency.  
  
“I can do Calamari Flan.” He announced, placing four, glistening, light mauve pieces in front of him, “But I can only pay half.” A beat of silence passed the three of them, as Edel shifted in the booth, bringing slight attention to her for a split second.  
  
“Fine.” The Mandalorian responded, dragging the payment towards him, a bearably audible squeak being heard.  
  
“Who’s the girl?” Edel felt a gush of heat rise to her cheeks, as the conversation was shifted to her.  
  
“I’ve been asked to return her to her family.” The man glances over at the shielded girl, squinting at the way she averts her gaze from him.  
  
“By who?”  
  
“You of all people should know that’s confidential Greef.” The man raises his hands in defeat and nods.  
  
“I should’ve reminded myself that you’re very protective of the rules you have.” He commented, sitting back in his seat, still staring at Edel, “Does she have a name?”  
  
“Confidential as well…Do you have any other bounties you can offer me?” In one swift moment, The Mandalorian changed the subject, taking the attention off of her. Greef’s eyebrows furrowed for a second, before moving along, taking several pucks out of his bag.  
  
“Hmm...I have a bail jumper, a bail jumper…Another bail jumper, and a wanted smuggler.”   
  
“I’ll take them all.” The Mandalorian responded, bringing his hand out to drag all the pucks towards him, only to be stopped by Greef.  
  
“No no…Hold on. There are other members of The Guild, and this is all I have.” He explained, glancing between both Edel and the greedy bounty hunter.  
  
“Why so slow?”   
  
“Actually, it’s not slow at all…This would be classified as busy, they just don’t want to pay Guild rates, they don’t mind if things get a bit sloppy.” A gruff, modulated sigh escaped from the Mandalorian’s helmet, as his helmet tilted down to look at all the pucks that were displayed in front of him.  
  
“What’s your highest bounty?” He asked, almost disappointed at the fact he wouldn’t be able to take everything for himself.  
  
“Not much. Five thousand?” Greef guessed, shrugging at the number.  
  
“That won’t even cover fuel these days.” The Mandalorian pointed out, attempting to lead the conversation into a compromise; maybe if he made him feel bad he could get two pucks instead of one. Edel could sense a shift in Greef’s body language, as the man leaned forward.  
  
“There is this…One job though.” He mentioned with hesitation, the tone in his voice changing into something entirely secretive. The canteen’s conversations seemed like they had dropped in volume almost immediately at the mentioning of this, making things even more nerve-wracking for Edel.  
  
“Let’s see the puck.”  
  
“No puck. Face to face, direct commission. Deep pocket.” It all sounded like a set-up. Even with no experience, Edel could tell it probably had something to do with illegal matters, or it was something extremely dangerous.  
  
“Underworld?” The Mandalorian questioned, leaning forward as well, curious at what or who this bounty might be on. Greef looked down at the Imperial Credits on the table, rearranging them.  
  
“All I know is that there is no chain code.” He mentions, before taking out a card, flashing it to him, “So do you want the chit…Or not?” The Mandalorian sat there for a moment, briefly glancing out of the corner of his eye to Edel, who seemed to be in tune to the conversation. He reached for the card, taking it for himself, before rising from his seat. A small smile appeared on Greef’s lips, as he watched the girl stand up as well, following closely behind, holding the trident in her hands tightly.  
  
The two exited the canteen, bringing the cooling relief of fresh air to Edel’s senses. She felt like she was able to breathe again, as the nerves that had bundled up in her body, drifted away in an instant.   
  
“Keep yourself covered, we have to go through the backstreets to get to this place.” The Mandalorian warned, looking down at the trident, considering letting her keep it for a split second, before ripping it from her grip and reattaching it to himself, not wanting to take the chance just yet.  
  
“Don’t you think this mission is a little suspicious?” She asked, glancing up at his emotionless visor, as he began to make his way towards the destination, “You don’t even know who you’ll be doing this for either! Wouldn’t you want more information before waltzing into a room with people that could kill you?” She added, her pace matching his with ease.  
  
“Remember when I said the words 'no talking’?” He shot back, growing annoyed by her array of questions, “It applies out here too.” He added, motioning to the environment around them, taking longer strides.  
  
“…Guess I’ll just be a mute then,” Edel responded, a passive-aggressive tone lacing her voice.   
  
“I would prefer that immensely.” He commented, taking a sharp turn down one of the alleyways, his cape moving along with each movement he made. Anger burned in the pit of her stomach, as her palms began to sweat profusely like something was begging to tear itself out of her. It ached to push the bodily reaction down; to hold herself back from the edge of releasing what was dying to get out of her, but that was the only option she had at that point, refusing to place anyone around her in danger. She dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of her palm, continuing to jab the sharpened edge into the skin until she felt the sweet tinge of pain, which brought her out of the moment she was having with herself.   
  
Her eyes darted to The Mandalorian, noticing his helmet was facing forward, drawing a quiet sigh of relief from her mouth, as she continued following him. It couldn’t have been more than a ten-minute walk before the bounty hunter stopped in front of a rusted green door that seemed out of place. He took a step forward, banging on the hollow metal with the side of his hand, waiting for some sign of life inside. A gatekeeper droid popped out from its cubby beside the door, its hazy red scanner opening up, as it spoke in an unknown dialect. The Mandalorian took out the card Greef had given him, holding it up, letting the reader glide over it briefly, before the droid whirred back into the wall, leaving the two travellers hanging.   
  
A few moments later, the door slid open, inviting them into the mysterious backlot of the unknown premises, causing every bone in Edel’s body to tighten up, the feeling in the air immediately changing when they stepped into the corridor. The atmosphere was dark, only being lit by a few light strips that laid on the walls, it had looked like a bunker of sorts, that was guarded by old worn down droids that looked to be on their last legs. It made Edel’s stomach turn, a dull ache coursing through the centre of her chest, as they approached the second set of doors, watching the barrier slide away to reveal what was behind it.  
  
Four Remnant Stormtroopers stood inside the room, turning in The Mandalorian’s direction when they stepped in. Their usual white armour was stained with dirt and grime, and they were armed with blasters as if they were expecting them this entire time. Edel took shelter behind the bounty hunter, following his slow-paced movements, knowing that he was possibly feeling the same overwhelming sense of worry that plagued her mind.   
  
“Greef Karga said you were coming.” An elderly voice chimed through the silence. The cloaked girl, couldn’t help but peek over the broad shoulder of The Mandalorian to get a good look at the man’s age plagued face, wanting to write down every distinct feature he displayed, just in case something were to happen. His crooked nose, his thin off white combed back hair, his heavy puffy eyes that seemed to be in a permanent squint…It all seemed sinister to her…  
  
“What else did he say?” The Mandalorian pressed, moving closer to the middle of the room, with Edel basically stepping on the back of his ankles.  
  
“He said you were the best in the parsec.” The man responded, his voice sounding hoarse, and thin, all at the same time. The girl's head was on a swivel, as she kept her eyes locked onto the troopers that were beginning to surround them, now turning so her back was facing the bounty hunter.  
  
In one sudden jolt, an unseen door slid open, making a loud, screeching sound, which caused Edel to reach around The Mandalorian and grab his blaster from the thigh holster he wore, onsetting an array of weapon angling. From behind her she could hear, and feel, the trident being pulled out and aimed at one of the troopers, making her feel a little less alone in the situation, as her eyes locked in on the frail man that entered the room, yelping at the sight of her weapon being pointed at him.  
  
“Freeze!” One of the troopers yelled.  
  
“No!” The younger man exclaimed, shielding his face out of sheer instinct.  
  
“Drop your weapons!” A second trooper commanded, causing Edel to focus her attention on the armoured beings that had them trapped in the centre of their circle.   
  
“No, no, no. Pardon, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to a-alarm.” The girl turned her head back to the stuttering man, noticing the familiar tracking fob, wiggling around in his hand. It brought her slight relief that he wasn’t another person they would have to deal with.   
  
“This is Dr. Pershing.” The elder man explained, a new set of footsteps- presumably his- being heard, “Please excuse his lack of decorum. His enthusiasm outweighs his discretion.”  
His voice only got closer, as he continued “Please lower your trident, and have the person behind you lower their blaster.” She heard no movement from The Mandalorian, so she took it as a sign to keep her weapon raised.  
  
“Have them lower theirs first.” His voice had seemed so calm in those moments, fearless of the fact that they were outnumbered.  
  
“We have you four to two.” One of the troopers pointed out.   
  
“I like those odds.” He shot back, still keeping his ground. Edel lurked over her shoulder briefly, catching a glimpse of the older man stepping closer to The Mandalorian’s proximity.  
  
“He also said you were expensive…Very expensive.” He commented, “Please…Sit.” His tone made the offer sound more like a command than anything, which kept Edel on her toes, as she noticed the troopers carefully lowering their weapons. The actions made her return the blaster to The Mandalorian’s holster, before he moved away from her, stepping towards the two chairs that were set up in front of the desk the elderly man sat at. She followed his lead, taking a seat beside him, her eyes gluing to Dr. Pershing, who was slowly approaching the three of them, with careful steps. The elder glanced over at Edel, holding eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time like he was trying to see through the cloth she was shielding herself with.  
  
“Greef didn’t mention anything about a girl being involved in this, he only mentioned you.” The man pointed out, glancing over at The Mandalorian.  
  
“I’m in the process of returning her to her family, she won’t be joining me on my mission.” He assured, lying through his helmet, keeping his body stiff beneath his armour. The explanation seemed believable enough, that the elder decided to move on from the subject, sliding a cloth wrapped item across the desk, unfolding it to reveal a square of steel.  
  
“Beskar?” The Mandalorian asked, almost taken aback by the object in front of him.   
  
“Go ahead, it’s real.” The man responded, motioning for the bounty hunter to touch it. Edel could feel the watchful eyes of the Stormtroopers, he leaned forward to take the metal into his gloved hand, running his thumb along it, “This is only a down payment. I have a camtono of Beskar waiting for you upon delivery of the asset.”  
  
“Alive.” Dr. Pershing chimed in.  
  
“Yes. Alive.” The elder man emphasized, “Although, I acknowledge that bounty hunting is a complicated profession.” He continued, leaning forward with each word he said, as his tone began to sound more and more…Sinister, “This being the case, proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee.”  
  
“T-That was not what we agreed upon!” Dr. Pershing exclaimed, drawing The Mandalorian’s attention to him briefly.  
  
“I am simply being pragmatic.” The elder responded, causing the Doctor to shift uncomfortably.  
  
“Let’s see the puck.”  
  
“I’m afraid discretion dictates a less traditional agreement. We can only offer you a tracking fob.” He explained, motioning for the Doctor to pass it over to the unreadable Mandalorian, who immediately pocketed the device.  
  
“What’s the chain code?”  
  
“We can only provide the last four digits.” Edel’s eyes trailed over to the bounty hunter, in an attempt to signal to him that the transaction didn’t seem trustworthy. When information was withheld it only made everything seem illegal, or illegitimate. Gods only knew what this man was setting them up for.  
  
“Their age? That’s all you can give me?” The Mandalorian questioned.  
  
“Yes. They’re fifty-years-old. We can also give you the last reported positional data.” He hissed, “Between that, and the fob, a man of your skill should make short work of this.” Edel could sense the tension beginning to grow in the air, as the bounty hunter stood up from his seat, his hand still wrapped around the steel.  
  
“The Beskar belongs back into the hands of a Mandalorian.” The elder continued, watching him slowly make his way towards the exit, with Edel keeping a slight distance from him, “It is good to restore the natural order of things, after of period of such disarray, don’t you agree.” The Mandalorian paused his movements for a split second, waiting for the door to slide open, before walking out, not providing a response to the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I'm looking forward to writing the next one!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I've finally decided to write something in this fandom (yes I'm very late to the game), but I'm so excited to explore this story with all of you!!


End file.
